Infestations of Mistletoe
by Dobbys Charm
Summary: Harry has a bad case of Mistletoe, but who will help him get rid of it? My first story for the Favourite Era Boot Camp.


**HPFC Favourite Era Boot Camp **

**Character(s) – Harry / Draco **

**Prompt – Mistletoe**

_Mistletoe needs to be banned, or burned, or anything to keep it away from the castle. Why did I never notice this horrible red and green monstrosity of a Christmas tradition before? It follows me around the castle, I can't walk through a doorway without being trapped until some unsuspecting fool walks underneath it and they get trapped too. And then I must kiss them to release us both. _

Harry Potter was storming through the castle, scaring unsuspecting first years, his face like thunder. Of course with the lightning scar it made quite the impression. It was the day before the Christmas holidays started and he was quite sick of being trapped under mistletoe. There was a curse on him, he knew it, someone's idea of a practical joke. There has to be, because there was no way was he unlucky enough to get trapped 9 times in one day. Of course, he was never trapped long, was of his fan girls would 'rescue' him within seconds. Hermione and Ron were no use. Hermione was already panicking about NEWTS and Ron found it hilarious.

_I bet Ron's behind it. I'll get him for this, bloody groupies following me around hoping for me to get trapped yet again. Draco Malfoy was hanging around earlier as well, I bet he's getting a right laugh out of it. Bloody pain in my arse he is, always hanging around me, waiting for my next humiliation to laugh at. You'd think being caught on the wrong side of the war would have sorted his ego out a bit, but no, of course not. Not Draco bloody Malfoy. _

"Harry, you need to calm down, you're scaring the younger years," Hermione said plaintively as they sat down for dinner. Harry had been caught 14 times by the mistletoe and he was fuming. Even Lavender Brown had purposefully got herself stuck with him outside the defence classroom.

"Bugger calming down Hermione, I'm tired of it. Seriously I cannot wait until tomorrow, most of the crazy's will be gone and I'll have a blissful two weeks to hide from mistletoe and mad people."

"Are you sure you won't come to the burrow mate?" Ron asked swallowing a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Honestly Ron, I just need some time to myself. Seriously mate, anyway, if I get really bored I can always floo over. Professor McGonagall said I could use her floo if I wanted to get out for a while."

Ron and Hermione nodded and they ate in silence for a while.

The three of them left the great hall, and unluckily or luckily, depending on who and when you asked, no groupies followed them. That was the lucky part, at least in Harry's humble opinion.

The unlucky part, was that the mistletoe was still following Harry around and just as he walked through a passageway on the seventh floor, he got trapped. It wouldn't have been too bad, being the 15 of the day, Harry was now resigned to his fate. The problem was that Ron followed him almost immediately after and got himself stuck.

The result was Ron and Harry awkwardly ignoring each other for the rest of the night, and Hermione being taken to the school nurse by a chuckling Ginny Weasley for a calming potion and a stitch from laughing so hard.

The day of the holidays dawned and Harry walked down to the train with his friends, before spending an hour in hogsmead, picking up the necessary supplies of chocolate, crap reading material and a few bottles of butterbeer before heading back to the warmth and comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room.

_A lovely two weeks ahead, just me, a bad novel, my weight in chocolate, a crackling fire and lots of sleep. I wonder who else is staying. I think the only Gryffindor's apart from me are two second years. There's a few Hufflepuff's staying and only one Ravenclaw. Either way, two weeks of doing nothing suits me just perfect. Bloody Hell…_

Harry was stuck. Again. But this time there was no one here to free him. Merlin, what if McGonagall or someone walked past. Harry groaned. He sat down, and pulled the book out of his bag. Someone had to walk past sooner or later.

An hour and a half later, Harry's patience had deserted him and he summoned his patronus. "Professor McGonagall, I'm stuck under the mistletoe again. I'm on the seventh floor corridor, please send someone to help, preferably my age."

_I wonder who she'll send. I know, Susan Bones is staying, hopefully she can find her. Never mind that I'm gay, Susan's a good friend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping me out. This seals the deal though, I am not moving from the common room until the holidays are over. Someone's coming I can hear footsteps, oh, merlin, she didn't, no, she…did._

"Need a hand Potter," the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy came down the corridor.

"Is Professor McGonagall on drugs?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so Potter, maybe you should ask her."

"Look, can you go and find someone to help me please. I really can't be bothered standing here trading insults when I could be warm in front of the fire doing balls all."

"Why do you think I'm here? To look at you?"

"You aren't going to kiss me. You wouldn't," Harry replied, although his voice betrayed him by shaking slightly.

"Try me," Draco purred as he walked slowly forward. He stopped next to Harry. "Would you look at that? Now I'm trapped too, whatever will we do."

Before Harry could answer, Draco pressed his lip's to his and softly at first, but as Harry began to kiss back, it got more passionate, more urgent as they fought for dominance.

They parted when the need for breath became more urgent than their need for each other. They stared at each other for a moment before both blushed and began walking in opposite directions.

_What in the bloody fuck was that? I can't believe I just made out with Draco Malfoy and enjoyed it. If I didn't know I could throw it off I'd think I was under the imperious curse. Ooh, the common rooms nice and warm. But seriously what on earth was that kiss about? I've never been kissed like that, and I've had my fair share of kisses, the majority of which only today. But wow, I might not like the patronizing git but he sure can kiss. I wonder if he's be up for anymore. _

Harry sat in the common room by the fire, working his was through one of honeydukes best chocolate bars, thinking about the kiss he had just shared with his childhood rival. He didn't really think of Malfoy as an enemy anymore, merely a rival, and since the year began, he could admit they had had some amusing bantering. Harry smiled to himself and pulled a slip of parchment and a quill towards him off a nearby table.

**I'll be checking for Mistletoe tomorrow, want to join?**

An hour later Harry grinned to himself as he held Draco's reply.

_**I hear the room of requirement has a particularly bad infestation. See you there at 10am. **_


End file.
